Winx clubSailor moon crossover
by inufluffy18
Summary: This is a script like story writen by my friend, who doesn't even knoww i'm posting it 'cause she has no idea what this website it It's a winx club/Sailor moon crossover. Please read and review so I can tell my friend what you think of it.


Serena:Take this Rei!Moon tiara magic!!

Rei:Hey chill sailor moon!

Serena:Why?!So you can melt my brain!

Rei:No....Becausse I did nothing wrong!

Serena:So practically melting my silver crystal is alright?!At least I can still change into Super Sailor Moon....but i kind of miss my old transformation.

Mina+Amy+Lita:CHILL!!!BOTH OF YOU!!!

Darien:their right Serena....Chill.....

Serena:Easy for you to say when your not the one who can only transf- transf- ffff....

BLING!!!!!(serenas transformation stops)

Sailor Scouts:Huh?!Thats weird...

Serena:My Transformation!!!Look what you did rei now i cant transform!!! I HATE YOU!!!(Serena attacks rei)

Rei:Mars selestial fire surround!!!!(it gets serena)

Amy+Lita+Mina+Darien:SAILOR MOON!!!!

Serena:(Knocked out)

Darien:(runs to serena)Serena!Serena!

Lita:That was harsh Rei!

Rei:Well she was gonna rip my guts out!

Mina:Well you know she's all talk Rei.

Amy:Yeah....that was real cruel

-------------------------------

5 HOURS LATER

Serena:ehh..oww my head...

Amy:Shes waking up

Serena:Wheres that ego maniac Rei!

Rei:Sorry Serena...

Serena:thats okay...I'm sorry too...Rei

Rei:Yes...

Serena:Next time dont blow my brains out

Lita+Mina+Amy:Try your transformation...

Serena:ETERNAL MOON POWER!!!

Song:de de de sailor moon sailor moon.... sailor moon sailor moon.....

Serena:YES!!!!(Starts flying)

Mina:Come down!

Serena:Ehh..!Help I CAN'T!

Darien:Serena!!

Serena:(Blown to Alfea)

Amy:Well...shes at a place called alfea...

Mina:Lets try sailor transport...

Sailor Scouts:SAILOR TRANSPORT!!

-------------------------------

ALFEA

Stella:So Bloom...BLOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?

Bloom:Sorry Stell but do you have any idea what that thing in the sky is?

Tecna:I don'y know....but its coming down fast!

----

Serena:AHHHHHHHHH!!!!

BANG!!!SPLAT!!!

Serena:Now that hurt!

Musa:Are you okay?

Serena:Except for the fact i bent my wing and have no idea where I am.....Yes....

Layla:well i'll see if I can fix that...BELIVIX!!

Song:Belivix is powerful it is hip and cool we transforma powerlful wonderful BELIVIX!!!!

Layla:Water healer!

Serena:So are you guys fairies or something?

Flora:yep...what about you

Serena:well the five of us-

Stella:Five I only see one..

----

Amy:My computer says shes-

Serena:Mina!Amy!Lita!Rei!

Scouts:SERENA!

Serena:Wheres Darien?

Mina:He's Just looking at this ro-

Serena:Rose he saw...

Mina:Yep

Stella:Now i see five...Ha ha

Zoom!

Rei:Wow what is That!!!?

Tecna:Thats the ship...the red fountian ship...

Timmy:Hi Tec..

Riven:Who are they?

Serena:I'm Serena...

Rei:I'm Rei

Mina:I'm Mina

Amy:I'm Amy

Lita:and i'm Lita..

----

Bloom:I'm Bloom and thats my BF Sky

Stella:I'm Stella and thats my BF Brandon

Tecna:I'm Tecna and this is my BF Timmy

Flora:I'm Flora and this is my BF Helia

Musa:I'm Musa and this my BF Riven

Layla:I'm Layla and this is my BF Ophire

Bloom:We're Alfea fairies and their Red Fountian Heroes

Timmy:Is it me or-

Mina:1 sec if we're gonna be infront of fairies we shouldn't be our normal selfes

Mina:VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!

Rei:MARS CRYSTAL POWER!

Amy:MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!

Lita:JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!

Serena:ETERNAL MOON POWER!

song(they transform)

Timmy:like I was saying are you the legendary Sailor Soldiers

Rei:Yep thats us four

Layla:Four

Timmy:Are you..You...

Serena:Sailor moon

Timmy:Yes

Tecna:Whats the deal why are you all gaga all of a sudden?

Serena:Well in the future and in the past the four of them were sailor scouts....

Rei:In the silver millilenium and in the future mainly in crystal Tokeyo....

Mina:We are sailor soldiers and now in the preasnt with sailor moon we've acctually saved the world a few times..

Amy:and sailor mini moon/rini as sailor moons daughter in the future...

Lita:In other words were kind of legends...

Serena:And my King...

Rini:Yawn...Hey Serena did you mention me..

Amy:Yes

Lita:And we mentioned Darien

Rini:Hey where is Darien?

Sky:Oh is he about this tall and with black hair?

Serena:Yeah

Brandon:We saw him on the way here....

Serena:where!?

Sky:Some where in the east part of the woods..

Serena:Okay thanks i'll be back in a sec..

------

Darien:Hi Serena..

serena:Hi

Darien:hey whats with the new outfit?

Serena:Huh..what new outfit?...

----

Stella:it looks abit like a Belivix..The others have it to

Serena:Hey....you look like me Bloom

Mina:uhhh....Why are we like this?...

Bloom:I'm not sure but try something for me

Serena:What?..

Bloom:Just say dragon furie and point your hands in the air..

Serena:Dragon furie!

Mina:Didn't do anything...

Layla:Hey um....I have an idea.....SWITCH US BACKUS!

Darien:Thats better..

Serena:(Faints)

Lita:Serena!

--------

Mina:I wornder why she fainted

Rei:Me either

Serena:like i said before..Owww..

Lita+Ammmy:SERENA!

Tecna:What happened

Serena:Well I saw someone that looked evil and then i fainted

Lita:Weird

Bloom:Hey why dont we go to earth to get your mind of things?

Serena:NOW WE'ER TALKING! BACK HOME WE GO!YAY!

Mina:Hey in America do you have Burgures?

Stella:Yep

--------------------------------

EARTH

Serena:FOOD!!!

Mina:Yum!

Rei:Serena! Mina!

Lita:So this is America?...

Musa:Are you sayin' that you've been into space,saved the Earth like 4 times and yet you haven't been to America before?

Amy:Yep

Tecna:what are those things on your wrists?

Luna+Artimis:Sailor scout comunicators.

Tecna:Like phones for just you 5.

Amy:kind of.

-----------

Bloom:Hey rini you having fun?

Rini:YEP!You have the best beaches!

Bloom:than-

Rini:Whats wrong?

Bloom:Nothing I just thought that i saw someone....

Rei:Hey whos that?

Lita:Who's who?

Mina:That (points to a scary looking lady)

Serena:Ahhh....It's her but diffrent coloured outfit and even more in need of a make-over!

Layla:i agree.

ZAP!!

Serena+Bloom:AHHHH!!!

Darien+Scouts:SERENA!!!

Winx+Heroes:BLOOM!!!

-------------------------------------------------

CAVE OF INOCENT LIVES

Serena:owww...My head

Bloom:Hey who are you

Shiera:Glad you finally noticed us.

Aiesha:We're witches....Witches 3 to be exact...

Krissie:And we're your biggest night-mare

Aiesha+Shiera+Krissie:Welcome to the cave of inocence.

Bloom:What do you want with us?!

Aiesha:Well,you Bloom nearlly destroyed our cousins the trix.

Krissie:And you Serena,did destroy our mother.....Sailor Galaxia.

Shiera:We're just here to get a little something called-

Serena:Revenge?Justice?Come on hurry it up.

Shiera:Like I was saying we're just getting revenge

Serena:TOLD YA'!

Bloom:Whats with the cages?

Aiesha:Oh...They are just to make sure you don't escape.

Krissie:And theire glowing because their magically enhanced to make sure they'll withstand your power if you try to escape

Serena:(Runs at cage and gets knocked back X3)

Aiesha:1 thing.....

Bloom:What!?

Aiesha:run at it 3 or more times and you turn evil.

Bloom:Don't belive you (Runs at cage like serena and gets knocked back X3)

Bloom+Serena:(They turn EVIL)

------------

Amy+Tecna:Their this way-

Everyone:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!BLOOM,SERENA!

Bloom:Hello(Evil voices now)

Serena:Nice you could finally join usm(Evil voice now)

Rei:MARS FLAME-

Serena:Dont try Mars or you might be upset when you fail. Evil Moon Darkness Kiss!

Everyone:OWWWWWWWW!

-------------------------

END OF BATTLE

Everyone:RETREAT!

Bloom:Uh at least we aren't evil any more

Serena:I hope i didn't hurt my poor Darien...

Bloom:He'll be fine

Shiera:I'll give you one chance...Give me the Silver crystal!

Serena:NEVER!

Shiera:Fine then i'll kill you (takes out a knife) any last words?

Serena:Bloom,when I die the crystals light will go out....Oh and tell Darien I've only ever loved him and that i'll miss him and the others....Goodbye Bloom...

Shiera:(Slices serena)

Bloom:NOOOOOOOOOO!SERENA!(Starts crying

(Gets zapped to earth)

Mina:Hey guys wel-

Rei:SERENA!(Starts crying)

Bloom:Well they killed her because she wouldn't give them the crystal....I couldn't do anything and its all my fault!(Breaks out in tears)

Amy:Don't worry it's not your fault.

Darien:Hey guys are they-b..b..b..

Lita:Uh oh this can't be good!

Darien:No!SERENA!(Runs to her)NOOO!

Rini:Mummy!Mummy!

---------

Rei:Poor Darien (looks at him holding Rini)

Mina:Yeah it's been 3 days already since she you know...

Amy:I think we should cheer him up and I know how.....

Lita:How?

Amy:this...the Mercury Memory Ice crystal..

Mina:English please.

Amy:It holds photos for memories.

-------

Amy:Hi.

Rini:Hey Amy...

Amy:Miss her?

Darien:yeah

Amy:Well mabey this will help just say 'Mercury Crystal Memories'

Rini:Thanks Amy...'Mercury Crystal Memories'

Darien:Photos...

Rini:Hey look their of serena.

--------

Sky:Well guess what I found the witches 3 have a crystal that can rivive people.

Bloom:So all we have to do is get the crystal and she'll be fine.

Amy:Well thats good news

Darien:I'll stay here with Rini.

--------------------------------------------------

THE CAVE OF INOCENT LIVES

Bloom:There it is!

Mina:all we have to do is get it.

Stella:But theres probablly going to be a camara or something...

Mina:no problem...Venus Love Chain And Circle!

Rei:Well that takes care of that..

Stella:THAT WAS TOTALLY COOL!!

Lita:Oh no!They herd us!

Amy:Mercury Aqua Rapsidy!

Aiesha:Nice try wimp....Birds Wings Wind!

Amy:ahh!Ehh oww..

Rei:Mars Flame Sniper+Lita:Jupiter Oak Evelution!

Shiera:Ha ha is that all you've got?Mini Mouse Might!

Rei+Lita:ahhh!Owww!

Mina:Venus Love And Beauty Shock!

Krissie:LAME!LAME!AND MORE LAME!Air Shock Sweep!

Bloom+Stella+Layla+Flora+Tecna+Musa:Winx Club Belivix Convergons!

Witches 3:Haha try again!Power shot!

Winx+Heroes:OWW!

Rei:Sky what do you have to say to work the crystal?

Sky:Come back alive the spirit that died but you also have to think of the person.

Mina:Come alive the spirit that died!

Withes 3:If the power shot didn't work then try BLAST!

Everyone:AAAAHHHHH!

-------------

Serena:Owww!My neck is really sore!Hey I've just got a feeling the girls are introuble.

-------------

Serena:Hey what have you done to my friends!?

Everyone:SERENA!

Serena:Hi guys.

Mina:It worked!

Serena:MOON CRYSTAL POWER!

Witches 3:Ahhh!(Gets destroyed)

-------------------------------------------------------

ALFEA

Darien:Serena

Serena:(Runs over to Darien)

Rini:Mummy!

Serena:Hi sweety!Bloom!

Bloom:yes

Serena:So why don't we go back to earth ?

Bloom:The real question is why not

Serena+Bloom:hahahaha

Serena:One last thing

Bloom:What?

Serena:When were you going to tell us about the dance in a couple of weeks?

Bloom:How'd you find out?

Serena:there's posters all over school.

Bloom:Oh....

------------------------------------------------------

EARTH

Serena:Hey look at this new power I got with the crystal thingy. MOON FASHION PROBLEM!

Stella:Wow nice outfit!

Musa:You look really diffrent with your hair down!

------------

Mizzi:Wow who's that?

Mizzets:Stella" Boyfriend

Mizzi:I have to meet him and then he'll dump her for me!

------------

Mizzi:(Pretends her electric scooter breaks down)Hi can you help me?

Brandon:uhhh...I guess so...Whats the problem?

Mizzi:It won't start.

Brandon:Oh I found the problem.

Mizzi:What is it?

Brandon:Theres a twig stuck in the wheel.

Mizzi:(leaps into Brandons arms) You fixed it!

Brandon:What are you doing!?

Stella:(Walks by)BRANDON!!!!! What are you doing!

Brandon: tell it wasn't my fault she jumped into my arms!

Stella: Oh save it for the teachers!(Runs away crying)

Serena: Stella!(Runs after her)

------------

Stella: sniffle

BRANDON AND STELLA HAVE FIGHT BECAUSE BRANDON HELPS MIZZIE WHEN THEY GO TO EARTH AND STELLA SEES.

SERENA HELPS THE SCOUTS IN THE END BY GETTING A NEW TRANSFORMATION AND RISING UP BEHIND ROCK WITH 2 BIG WINGS LIKE AN ANGLE.


End file.
